The Guard in the Alley
by yellowmetalliccrayon
Summary: A secret to many is the guard in the alley. Depressed and quick lived. Link's meeting with the nameless man in silver will let him find that he is not hopelessly alone in the Hylian Kingdom, even if he wants to believe otherwise. Reviews are appreciated.


Link walked past the suspicious eyes of the nameless guards and towards the entrance to Castle Town. His tunic and boots were soaking and his wet hair was slicked back under his cap. The dark brown boots he wore squished and squashed with every step he took. Once Link stepped through the opening to the kingdom, he paused and took a look at his surroundings. People running around always lively and busy and always smiling. Tears began to form in his eyes. The realization that his life would never again be normal hit him. When would it be his turn to be happy and when would it be his turn to smile. Link simply couldn't look at their content faces. He had to be alone with himself.

He darted for the alley. The usual gray- haired alley man raised his eyebrows as a green shape whizzed past him. Link skirted around the sharp corner. He shook his head violently and shut his eyes tight trying to clear his head, all while his legs continued to move. Link finally looked up, but was greeted with the cold stone ground. He had tripped and hit the floor roughly. He didn't move from the ground until a faint cry met his ears.

He shifted his head and noticed that he had tripped over an armored leg. His gaze grew higher and found that that leg was indeed attached to a body. It was the body of silver clad man. A soldier of the royal Hylian army. The soldier had deep red stains atop his chain metal suit.

Link stood and stared at the man. He brought his hand forward toward the shining helmet, but this act was abrupted.

The soldier's face stirred and his eyes shot open in a panic. Both of his arms shot forward and grabbed onto Link's thighs clutching his tunic.

"Unngh…. A-Are you the boy from the f-forest….?"

Link was silenced out of shock and he merely nodded. This affirmation was all the man needed. He put on a pained smile revealing missing and cracked teeth covered in ruby shades of blood.

"I-I-I've finally met you….I-I-I have something to t-tell you…."

The silver soldier attempted to swallow a dry lump in his throat, but a dry cough reached his lungs first. His brow was furrowed and his dark eyes were shut tight in pain and concentration.

"Ganandorf…., the Gerudo King of Thieves, betrayed our k-king….He's fucking filth that damned _thing_…."

"Zelda's nanny, Impa, sssensed danger and escaped from the castle with our princess…"

"I-I tried to stop G-Ganandorf's men from chasing them…. But…."

The man struggled with saying his flaws out loud. He looked down and traced his hand over the indents in his gray armor.

"The pri-incess was…. Waiting for a boy…. From the forest…."

The man fixed his eyes on the light blue pools in Link's face. He took a hold of Link's hand. Link could feel a sticky texture cover his hand, but he couldn't take his hand away from the bond. To know that another being knew what was at least going on was a small comfort to Link in the confusing time.

"T-That's you…. She wanted to give something to the boy…"

"If you received it f-from the Princess… Hurry…"

The silver soldier tightened his grip on Link's hand and tunic.

"To the Temple of Time…"

"P-Please…. Please be our hero…"

The man's breathing grew short and quickened. He released Link. His fingers were curled and he was clawing the air with his jaw locked wide open.

Link stepped back and could only watch the man in front of him.

His actions stopped altogether and he paused as though he was trapped in time. The nameless man's eyes flew to the back of his head and his hands limply fell to his side with a thump.

Link's cap stirred and a blue light was buzzing around his vision space. His fairy guide was doing its job of frustrating him once more.

"Link he's not moving anymore…."

Link felt as though there was no need for Navi to try to sugar coat the situation any longer, so he didn't press the matter. He knew what was going on. The nameless soldier had died. Right in front of him. This could only be the beginning of what was to come. Someone had to be the hero.


End file.
